


Papyrus Does Stuff Nobody Asked For

by HyperBones (RainbowPreCum)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Underfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPreCum/pseuds/HyperBones
Summary: But they did ask for it.All of these are one shots based on Tumblr Ask things. Anything you ask can and will happen.https://inappropriate-skeletons.tumblr.com





	Papyrus Does Stuff Nobody Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> Reader/UF!Papyrus. Dubious Consent, Bondage, Mentions of Abuse
> 
>  
> 
> Original Ask: So I'm thinking, as my request, uf papyrus punishing reader for cumming without permission, you're at his feet apologizing but he won't have it. he's using you like a footstool now and you've got vibrators in and on ur cunt, cumming over and over again since you love orgasms so much and have no discipline. you're a dripping mess and he couldn't care less, that is until he can't take watching u squirm and finally decides to bend u over and fuck you like the whore you are~ Hope u like that ideað��í ½

The work of living day by day in the Underground filled many souls with the need for new events. This in turn bred new plans and ideas to fight the dirt settling on their brains numbing them to the rush of adrenalin they need. The Royal Guard represented everything a monster was meant to be. Everything they do is precise and methodical with a strict rebuttal for failure. They were feared and venerated but most of all they were hated. None more so than the Great and Terrible Papyrus. He has killed many monsters without hesitation. He never flinched at their screams or gnashing teeth because in their eyes he saw a deep rooted fear they would never let go of. He hated those eyes. He wanted to stop them. 

Not even his closest allie, Undyne the Undying, knew of his limitations. The sadness he would write in his journals at home in Snowdin. The loneliness that tugged at his very soul and played the strings like a harp. It burned him so and yet he could never change this. Change meant certain death for him and his brother. Everyday passes with a new way to wound but only one way to kill. He didn’t kill often but he wounded plenty. He sent children home blinded by a throwing bone. He cut tails from puppies just because a lesser dog made a simple error. This cycle forced Papyrus to find new ways to hurt and scar others. 

He needed to keep up appearances but he was sick of it. Not even his own brother would understand. Unlike every monster there was a secret he kept locked away in his shed. A secret he found bleeding out deep in the forest. At first he had imagined it was dead but it took one painful breath that rocked its entire body. Whatever had done this was incapable of killing you off. Or perhaps believed humans to be weak. Seeing you half dead and buried in snow filled him with something new. The beating of his soul hammered away inside of him. A rush of magic ran through his bones and he knew right then that you were what he needed. You were the answer to his problems. He took you home and healed you before submitting you to unjust conditioning. 

It was not long until you learned what he wanted and how he wanted it done. Your entire existence was waiting for Papyrus to return home to see you and you were often genuinely excited to see him. You had learned early that it was either him or no one. Papyrus had returned early today and he seemed particularly excited to see you. He held a small velvety bag in his phalanges. You could see small spikes straining against the bag. You watched as it dangled from his index finger and swung as he strode past you. 

You followed after him feeling a little curious about what he had in that bag. Despite the abuse you had grown fond of this monster. All apart of his training but you were led to believe you were content. You watched closely as he opened the top. The strings of slid soundlessly open for him. Papyrus reached inside and picked up the spiky object. It was a bright purple toy tucked inside a silicone casing. The silicone was shaped with many small spikes. A small wire extended from the toy and ended with a small rounded piece. You started with furrowed brows as Papyrus let the bag slip from his hold. 

Taking you by the arm he guided you over to your ‘bed’ he had set up not long after you came here. It was a wooden table with a bump in the middle. You prepared yourself for what was to come. He let go of your arm letting you get on to the table. You sat patiently waiting. He walked around the side, you laid down on the bump. You back was kept at an arch as your legs dangled from the table. As you settled into position Papyrus put your wrists through leather straps binding your hands together. He took his time walking toward the other end of the table. His eyes stayed on you eyeing you with lust and excitement. 

Like always you saw the emotions behind that look. The want of pure control and the need for release. And within all this a sadness lurked in a place you will never reach. You were pulled from your thoughts as Papyrus cupped the bottom of your thigh and pushed it towards your chest. He grabbed a longer strap and wrapped it around your thigh before securing it through a buckle. He did the same for your other leg. 

You’ve spent many nights in the same position as now. Your legs were held apart by leather that dug and pinched your skin whenever you moved. Your wrists were often left cut up and scarred and it never healed quite right. In this position you couldn’t fight him off of you. Papyrus was now bent over you grinding his pubis against your cunt. His bones followed the curves of your body slipping under your tattered sweater. The sweater was pulled and tucked under your chin. You shivered as your nipples were exposed to the cold air in the shed. 

Papyrus was never the one for foreplay. He pulled away from you leaving you unsatisfied. You whined in discomfort as you wanted to feel him close to you. Papyrus placed the toy against your vulva and slowly dragged it down towards your clit. A spike flicked your clit but was quickly gone. You tried to peek over your crumpled sweater but of course saw nothing. The toy was pressing against your vagina now. The spikes weren’t as flexible as would have imagined. The gentle pushing caused the spikes to strain but keep it’s stiff shape. 

Papyrus pressed a button turning on the small vibrator. Your back arched causing you to cringe. You lowered yourself back onto the bump as Papyrus teased your hole with the toy. He slowly pushed it inside of you for just a few seconds before slowly dragging it back out. The smaller studs at the top pressed against your walls. Your head rolled side to side when he pulled it out from you again. You had no time to react as he pushed the entire toy inside of your cunt. Caught by surprise you started with a squeal and ended with a breathy moan. The spiked pressed against your walls straining to keep its shape. Your rolled your hips and bucked wanting desperately for friction. 

Papyrus turned the dial a bit higher. Your core tightened at the new sensation. A familiar feeling was building up inside of you as you bucked your hips. Your vagina tightened around the toy as you strained against your binding. Papyrus was staring at your face caught up in the look of pain as you came around the toy. Your breathing was labored and your back began to hurt from the bump. Papyrus was still staring at your face. 

You whined and pulled weakly at the strap. Papyrus seemed to come to and looked down at your cunt. It was beginning to turn red around your outer labia. Your clit was left unbothered by the events. Cum dripped from your hole from the toy that was slipping out from you. It took a moment for him to compose himself. Papyrus placed a hand on your inner thigh. You winced your lower parts feeling a bit tender. 

“I don’t recall letting you cum.” His voice was low and dangerous. You said nothing but waited. Papyrus has hurt you over small things before and each time was the last time you made those mistakes. You weren’t sure what he would do to you over this. You waited on baited breath. You nearly cried when he pushed the toy back inside of you. The small rounded piece you saw before was taped to your clit. You whined but Papyrus punched your stomach forcing you to be silent. Your muscles tensed from the impact. You swallowed your cries of pain as the spikes dug into your walls. 

Papyrus turned the dial once again. He pulled up an olden wooden chair and sat down. He watched was your once exotic movements were overtaken with slight pain. Your hips rolled jerkily and your back arched painfully as your head pressed against the table. You pulled against the leather binds as the vibrator was turned up a bit more. He watched as you squirmed on the table trying to find a way to fix the pain. Papyrus quirked a brow as you came a second time. You groaned as your legs now shook from the pressure.

He pressed a button right above the dial to turn on the vibrator taped to your clit. He crossed his legs and watched as you choked on your words. Your thrashing only made him turn the vibrator up. You moaned and bucked your hips like the filthy human you are. He watched as you came once again. He was growing restless from hearing your needy moans of pain. 

Papyrus walked over to where you lay. The chair fell backwards but you had little time to wonder what that meant for you. You screamed as he pushed his dick inside of you. You felt the toy being pushed deeper inside of you. Instead of it reaching your cervix Papyrus instead uses his ecto-penis to absorb it. He gave you no time to recover from your panic before he started to thrust. 

Papyrus dug his phalanges into your inner thighs forcing your legs further apart as he slammed inside of you. You were filthy just by nature but Papyrus knew that he was even filthier. What monster would fuck a human like this? The thought felt deeply satisfying as he reached for your neck. He wanted to see you choke. Papyrus squeezed your throat as he picked up the pace. He felt disgusting and vile but it pushed further and further to the edge. He stared at your face as you sputtered and coughed twisting underneath him like a worm. He couldn’t hold off anymore. He watched as your eyes rolled back into your head as he let his cum fill your vagina. 

Papyrus released his grip on your throat and watched as you struggle to catch your breath. Eventually you do and Papyrus slowly pulls out of you. Cum flows from your abused cunt as the toy slides out and onto the floor. Papyrus watches as it drips from you. The rounded vibrator had come undone from your clit. He stared at the mess he had made and can find only morbid fascination with the human body and its limits.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted Papyrus to just force the vibrator into the humans cervix and leave them to die like that. I decided it would be out of left field for how I set up the character so far. Instead his magic just kind wraps around the toy and it temporarily becomes part of his dick for a bit. 
> 
> Cool ya?


End file.
